


Another Noon, Another Midnight

by Blindbusboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child AU, Divorce, Drug Use, Gabe is 11, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up AU, Growing Up Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jesse is 9, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Other, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, They age every few chapters, Young Everyone, Young Jesse McCree, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Sombra, almost all overwatch characters are here, bestfriends into lovers, not important oc, other ships will be added later, poor Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Blindbusboy
Summary: The life of the Overwatch kids! This is an au where everyone is younger and are living a Modern life. This is a story about lil Jesse McCree and his life with his Mama and how he grows up meeting obsticles and what not. While still bein the sweet boy he's a teen ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesse Darlin’ come over here!” A soft voice called out from the kitchen, in reply, quick tiny steps rushed into the kitchen. There appeared a tiny boy with messy brown hair with such a bright smile that could help plants grow. He gave a soft chuckle as he stood next to his mother watching her open up his favorite fruit cups that had peaches, pears, and his favorite pineapple. “Snack time again mana?” He furrowed his eyebrows knowing that he had this just a few hours ago when he came back from home. When he glanced up at his mother he kept his mouth shut as she gave a stressed stare at his snack, Jesse never liked it when his most looked like this, it made her look older than she really was. “I-...This is your dinner hon, daddy...he,” she glanced down to Jesse giving a sad smile, “uh he decided to be lazy at work and now he doesn’t work, again.”

Jesse knew what this meant when his father doesn’t have his job anymore, there won’t be normal meals for a while again. He would be sad about this but Jesse needed to be positive for his Mama and himself like his Abuelita told him. “Oh, good thing I can eat fruits lots again! I love em’ lots Ma! I love the pineapple the most!” He gave her his best smile in hopes of making her feel better. “If you’d like Mama you can share with me?” He knew his mother barely eats when his Pa isn’t making money. He remembers how she would trick him into thinking she was waiting for his father to come home to eat, however, one day he found out she went to bed after tucking him in. His mother gave a small shake of her head and reached down to cup his cheek. “Precious,” she hums softly giving a small nod, “I’ll take up that offer of yours, sir” 

Jesse for as young as Jesse is he felt a heavy weight fall off his shoulder when his mother accepted his offer. It was good to know Mama and himself were surviving together. She went to get two spoons and moved them and the fruit cup over to their plastic furniture in the living room. Jesse carefully sat in the lawn chair, making sure the old thing didn’t break. With his father always losing his job and his mother needing to stay home because pa said so, they lived a poor lifestyle. They lived and a small dump of a house that was pushed back into the trees away from the fabulous big homes that have 2 bathrooms and more than 2 bedrooms and wasn’t so small. Everyone in the neighborhood knew how the McCree family was always on the border of being in middle class and poor. They all knew how Mrs.McCree’s infamous boyfriend was and how he’s the reason for the family’s shortage on Monday. If it wasn’t for Mrs.McCree’s constant arguing with the man their home would have been a crack house. These arguments could be heard from outside for all to hear especially lil Jesse no matter his tight his door was closed. Their arguments always kept the 9-year-old up, the yelling only stopped when his Pa goes to the bar with a slam of the door or his mother would come into his room and lay on his floor mattress with him. When she came to lay down in bed with him she would cry when she thought he was sleeping and whisper apologizes in her native tongue. Jesse wished he could hug her during those times but he knew it would make things worse if she found out he was always up for these arguments. He knew how his life is he couldn’t say a thing, only to his Abuelita could he tell since she was his safe place from everything. 

While everything at home isn’t always great at Jesse’s home, at school life was great since he was able to go with his cousin Sombra. They both went to the same class and would always play cowboys during recess and try to get other kids to join. The school was one of Jesse’s escapes from school since he was able to get a free meal from the school and see his favorite cousin all the time. Another thing he liked about school was the 6th graders at the middle school next to his elementary school. There was one certain sixth grader that always caught his eyes.

When Jesse would walk home from school he would see this kid sitting all by himself wearing all dark colors. To others, they might think the kid was trying to be edgy or was weird but to Jesse, he thought the kid looked like an interesting person. When walking home he would always stop and watched the kid of darkness watch other kids play while listening to music. Jesse always wondered why the kid did this and always had the need to talk to the kid to find out. Even with his curiosity, Jesse was never able to get himself to talk to the older kids and decided to just stay by the fence in getting lost in thought on how to greet the 6th grader. He could say a simple ‘howdy’ or a ‘hello’ but what would he say to him after? It was always difficult to talk to new people Jesse always needed to make sure he impressed them so they’ll like him. Maybe he should wear his black cowboy hat and his black shirt maybe then he’ll be noticed by the kid and they’ll want to talk to him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Jesse made his slow walk home with the mysterious 6th grader in his mind once again. He kept telling himself that tomorrow will be the day he’ll talk to the kid. He softly practiced what he would say to the kid. His mama did tell him that first impressions were the ones that stuck with people.”Howdy. Mm no Howdy! Maybe but he looks like a quiet fellow maybe quieter.” He tapped his chin in thought, he wanted to do this right maybe he should ask his mama for help. He knows how everyone likes her personality.

He smiles to himself once seeing his old broken house down the road and ran over to it passing all the nicer looking houses. He started to giggle when his mother opened the door to greet him. He almost knocked her over to the ground when he threw himself at her and hugged her tightly. “How was school hon?” She softly chuckles running a hand through his long locks. He looked up at her with a bright smile but it soon fell away once noticing the huge bruise on his mother’s face. “Mama what happened to your face.” He whispers in worry. She sighs softly and starts to pull Jesse inside the house without saying anything, he could guess what she was going to say. This wasn’t the first time he found her with bruises.

Once she closed the door and locked it, she gently took Jesse’s hand and brought him over to their old broken couch. She looked like she was stuck in thought, most likely trying to think up a fib to tell him. He scowls and gave his mothers a determined look, “Why don't ya Leave /him/ Mama? He’s hurting you, and nothing bad is happenin’ to him!!” Gave a small flinch at her words and looked at Jesse with a sad smile. “Mi hito, you shouldn't wish harm on anyone.” She shakes her head, “How long did you know about...your father’s outbursts?”  
“After he first lost his job n’ started drinking…” He racked his brain for what the smelly drink his father was drinking. “Dad called it cerveza.” His mother didn't look happy with him saying this stuff but Jesse knew no one else will talk about if he didn't. “I think we should leave dad.” He mutters softly, “He ain't the same anymore, he’s not happy anymore and always mad. I don't like him anymore.” His mother gave a sharp inhale and glared at Jesse sternly. “Don’t you dare say that again Jesse Cristofer McCree! Your father is just having a hard time nowadays, you know he’s been losing his new jobs a lot….so it’s understandable that he gets a little mad-”  
“It’s not a little! I get mad sometimes and I ain't ever hurt anyone!” He fumes as he stands up from the couch. “Especially not you mama! When I’m older I'd never hurt my wife even when the times are bad!” He balled his small hands into fists and glared down at the ground as tears start to stream down his cheeks. He gave a small choke as he tried to hold in his sob, he wanted to show his Mama he knew what he was talking about and that he wasn't just some dumb kid. He felt warm arms wrap around him, he gave one look at his mother and the floodgates opened. 

“Shh, I know you won't Jesse Darlin’. I know you’ll grow up to be a better man than your father. I-I’ll find a way to deal with him.”

“P-please mama I don't wanna see you hurt again.” He cries out as his mother bring him close to his chest and let him it cry out. He didn't believe she’ll really deal with his father, but Jesse will, he’ll protect her from the evil stirring in his father. She won't need to hide her pretty face with make up anymore when he’ll be around to protect her. He softly sighs and rested his face on his mother’s shoulder and took in the smell of coconuts from her hair. He’ll be safe with her and she will be safe with him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She hadn't said anything for a while now so he went off to break the silence, “I love yo-” He was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open and slamming shut. The loud sound made both him and his mother freeze as his father stomps into the living room with a drink in his hand. He glared down at the two before spatting out, “Did ya’ make dinner yet? I don't smell shit coming from the kitchen, didn’t i tell you to make food before i come home from work?”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any grammar mistake or something doesnt make sense please kindly tell me. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
